Cantique de Noël (n221Bis)
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Pwp qui précède les événements du Cantique n 221. Il était une foi, un réveillon et des amis chaleureux...Joyeux Noël !


_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici mon cadeau de Noël super en retard, euh j'ai eu l'idée avant, ça compte ? Disons que c'est un cadeau de Noël et de nouvel an !_

_Il fait suite au cadeau d'anniversaire de Clélia mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire pour comprendre... (enfin quand je dis suite...)_

_J'ai très envie tout même de souhaiter tout particulièrement joyeux Noël et bonne année à Amelia TheFujoshi, Clélia Kerlais, Glasgow, Leroyaumesouslapluie, Atsamy, Asyliss (c'est bien comme ça vot'pseudo les filles ?) Carbo Queen, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, SomeCoolName et Natdawn... Tout mes vœux de bonheur à vous et vos proche ! _

_Mille merci (est-ce qu'on met un s ?) à Amelia TheFujoshi qui me corrige avec patience et vous voyez comme j'en ai besoin... _

_Et j'envoie pleins de bonnes pensées et d'amour à tout lecteur s'aventurant par là ! _

Cantique de Noël (n°221Bis)

-Il est né le divin enfant, jouez hautbois résonnez musettes, Il est né le divin enfant, chantons tous son avènement.

Deux voix mélangées, ténor et alto, chantent au dessus d'un lit à barreau qui trône au milieu du salon. Deux voix légèrement grises et tremblantes mais oh combien douces et apaisantes aux oreilles de leur communes fille. Qui s'endort au chant rassurant de ses parents...

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu...

Un autre genre d'enfant les interrompt, du genre voix de baryton et présence impressionnante. Un ami capricieux qui les a choisis. Celui qui les aime et qu'ils aiment en retour, avec lui c'est dur de faire autrement : de lui dire non ou bien de ne pas répondre quand il appelle.

-Viens donc je t'emmène au lit ! Répond la voix de ténor rendu un peu empâté par l'alcool. Et il l'aide dans le couloir à marcher droit. Peut-être est-il un peu aidé lui-même par la haute stature de son ami. Ils titubent donc de concert accompagnés par le son d'un rire féminin.

- Allez, dors maintenant ! Tu as du trop manger en une seule fois. Je ne vois que ça puisque tu n'as pas bu !

-Mmmm c'est autre chose ! Je me sens... bizarre ! J'ai mal au ventre et je me sens sans énergie, étrange... Je suis vidé !

-Aucune maladie ne ressemble à ce que tu décris, hormis euh... la fatigue ?! Dors !

-C'est ça qui est drôle, je n'ai absolument pas envie de dormir... et il pousse sa voix dans le grave en disant cela. Cela titille les oreilles de son homologue masculin qui se les frotte de la main, espérant faire disparaître cette impression de frisson, cette sorte d'acouphène extérieur. -Mais... essaye t-il de combler quand un autre registre de voix le coupe.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas très envie de dormir.

Une ombre se découpe à l'encadrement de la porte. Une belle ombre. En tout cas c'est ce que se dit son mari en voyant la silhouette s'avancer, chaloupant sur ses hauts talons. Elle s'asseoit à côté de lui sur le lit où est déjà allongé leur ami et lui tend une coupe. Un sourire entendu entre la belle blonde et le beau brun couché traverse l'espace devant le visage du plus vieux qui n'a rien compris.

Il reprend une gorgée de champagne avec délectation pendant que sa femme lui pose la main sur la cuisse. Elle lui prend le verre des mains et le remplace par sa bouche fraîche et laisse couler d'entre ses lèvres sa propre gorgée. Le vin coule sur le menton et goutte sur le drap faisant des taches sombres. Il boit ce qu'il peut et dans leurs bouches largement ouvertes leurs langues se rejoignent, jouant et dansant ensemble.

-Hum, je me sens un peu seul... sort alors la belle voix de baryton cherchant encore plus de séduction dans son hum prononcé d'une façon propre à vous mettre la tête à l'envers. Le ténor sent que son ventre se tord à cette annonce, provoqué peut-être par un mélange entre cette mélopée sexy et rauque et le sens de la phrase. Il sent les bras de sa femme quitter les siens, voit sa blondeur platine se pencher vers leur ami et, à moitié couché sur lui, le voit l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Son ami a fermé ses yeux qui donnent l'impression d'avoir été tracé par un pinceau chinois. Les lèvres se sont ouvertes. Il sent la chaleur envahir son visage et ses reins à la vue de cette langue qui sort par intermittence et pénètre l'intérieur d'une bouche familière. Il ne s'aperçoit pas que tel un parent qui ouvre la bouche en donnant à manger à son enfant, il a ouvert la sienne et que sa langue se tend et joue avec ses dents et ses lèvres. Un bras en costume noir satiné l'attire et le fait tomber contre lui. Il sent la chaleur de ce corps qui lui a toujours donné l'impression d'être glacé. Fausse idée, cet homme là brûle !

Leur baiser se calme, et ils se regardent en triangle. Les yeux pétillant de sa femme le provoque et le nargue : "Oseras-tu ? N'oseras tu pas ?" Tout en la regardant il se penche alors sur un arc de cupidon vertigineux et très masculin qu'il lèche de la pointe de la langue ne quittant pas des yeux le regard taquin de sa femme qui s'enfièvre rapidement. Une main enfouit alors ces longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux cours et force sa tête à descendre plus bas, puis une langue force sa bouche... Ses yeux se sont fermés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte... "Putain, merde et truc muche ! Ce mec embrasse aussi bien qu'il raisonne" est sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que cela ne devienne fou !

Dans un mélange indescriptible de membres, de langues, de doigts, de vêtements vaguement poussés, tirés, détachés, ils s'enlacent, s'embrassent, se serrent fort les uns contres les autres. Parcelles de corps qui frottent sur d'autres parcelles de corps avec passion comme une soif intense de la peau des autres. Entre le familier et l'inconnu, les sens sont en émoi et tout devient flou. Les corps appartiennent-ils à l'un ? A l'une ? A l'autre ?

Sentir un sexe d'homme durcir sur sa hanche, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et qui plus est fourrer sa propre jambe entre des cuisses dures et accueillantes pour le sentir encore plus près, tout en mouillant ses doigts au sexe de sa femme. Et leurs voix qui se mêlent, leurs gémissements qui sortent de lèvres occupées :

-Mmmmmh c'est si boooon... murmure l'une.

De s'occuper d'elle, de concert ils se chargent. Découvrant ses seins doucement de leur gangue de satin, passant la langue sur le contour, jouant autour du mamelon. Deux bouches les prennent et les enserrent. Deux langues différentes jouent avec les tétons et les titillent. Puis l'un suce le sien avidement, tandis que l'autre sort les dents et le mordille. De la faire chanter ils s'en chargent ! Les aahh qui sortent de sa gorge durcissent leurs sexes, les font se sentir forts et puissants comme une armée conquiert une terre lointaine et inexplorée. De son sexe à elle sort une rivière de larmes si particulières aux femmes et ça coule. Ca coule sur sa main qui recueille ce jus et le fait partager.

-Le veux-tu mon ami ? grogne t-il.

Il lui tend et le frotte et l'étale sur lui...

-Rrrrrrrrrh, ronronne t-il alors de sa voix de velours.

Une envie folle lui prend irrépressiblement de le prendre là, sur le champ. Ou bien de sentir dans sa bouche son sexe durcir encore. Il lui enlève ce qui lui reste de vêtement, tire sur son pantalon et mélange sa langue à celle de sa femme au dessus du sexe tendu. Ce corps blanc et anguleux, ce torse mouillé de sa main qu'il a vu tant de fois en d'autres circonstances, il le découvre fiévreux et qui se cambre dans leur direction. Il le lèche tous les deux mais, de la même manière qu'avec sa langue, c'est finalement lui qui prend sa bouche, rentrant de lui même son sexe à l'intérieur. Tenant serré sa tête il la dirige en ronronnant de plus belle. C'est lourd, c'est chaud, c'est dur... et étonnement excitant d'être penché comme cela sur ce beau corps androgyne, ses mains qui lui tiennent sa taille, sa femme qui lui lèche les lèvres et tout ce qui en sort... Elle le caresse aussi, elle descend ses mains sur lui et le défait, elle lui prend les fesses dans ses paumes puis elle quitte sa bouche.

-Arrrg, s'étrangle t-il lorsqu'il la sent envahir l'arrière de son être, sa langue qui fouille et qui dépose en lui une coulée d'elle même !

Son corps se colle sur une jambe musclée, son sexe se masturbe sur une cuisse dure. Les corps se prennent et se déprennent, se cherchent et s'enlacent. La langue remue dans son intimité en ouvrant un passage. Le pénis dans sa bouche suinte, le sien lubrifie le corps étendu devant lui. Et ça glisse et ça gicle et ça se lèche et ça coule, ça se touche ça s'explore, ça s'entrele, ça se mélange avec fureur et passion. Les sons jaillissent des bouches en cris et sanglots, murmures et grognements.

Il est fin prêt elle le sens, il est ouvert et coulant. Il est à eux : ils peuvent le prendre... Elle se place devant lui et l'embrasse goulûment, envahit sa bouche de nouveau, entortille sa langue à la sienne. Il entend le bruit de papier qu'on déchire. A travers la brume de ses yeux, il voit bouger ses mains et elle les glisse lentement sur le sexe qu'il lui a laissé y déposant sa gangue de latex. La voix de baryton gémit à cette sensation. Lui frissonne... elle lui caresse la joue de l'index, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents. Son regard fou d'excitation et lumineux lui montre à quel point elle a envie de ça. Ses vocalises d'alto montent d'un cran quand elle comprend que oui, il le veut bien.

Maintenant contre son dos et mordillant sa nuque, il entend et il sent dans un souffle chaud, couler dans ses oreilles la voix de baryton. Et leurs deux corps en sueur se collent l'un contre l'autre. Des mains affolantes courent sur son torse puissant et glissent sur ses cuisses.

-Mmmh... Comment fais-tu diablesse pour savoir ? Deviner que j'en avais tant envie ? Que je ne voulais que ça ?

Réussit-il a dire d'une voix rauque entre deux gémissements.

-Mmmmais je t'aime ! lui souffle t-elle.

-Attends ce n'est pas fini... entend-il murmurer en même temps. Et il sent sur ses fesses des mains s'installer.

Son cœur s'affole et tout en la regardant droit dans ses beaux yeux bleus plein d'amour et de passion, il écarte ses cuisses lisses et douces. Dans une belle caresse il effleure les boucles blondes de son sexe. Alors, il la pénètre tranquillement avec lenteur et délectation, et sent que les mains posées sur son postérieur font de même avec lui. Un doigt entre en lui, il bouge un peu. Le doigt le suit et bouge au même rythme que ses ne sait plus que choisir comme sensation. Être pénétré ? Être pénétrant ? D'un côté la chaleur, la moiteur qui l'appelle et l'attire, l'étranglement de son sexe assouvi et les bruits qu'il tire de cette bouche adorée. De l'autre le doigt affolant et intrusif, diablement habile. Il devient fou, fou, fou. Il a peine à respirer quand sa femme rejoint dans son anus le doigt osseux. Il s'arrête de bouger enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le vagin de sa femme. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front mouille ses joues lui faisant comme des larmes. Il goûte la sensation : deux mains si différentes se rejoignent sur ses fesses, et deux index entrent et sortent de lui dans un parfait ensemble. Oh, mais comme cela les excite, le son monte encore ! Entre les grognements gémissements et vocalises diverses la main du baryton prend le cou de notre ténor et le penche en avant , puis prenant son propre sexe il le rentre dedans dans un grognement sourd.

-Oumf s'arrête t-il alors de gémir, sidéré à la sensation.

Ce n'est pas douloureux tellement on lui en a donné envie. Son corps est ouvert et offert totalement. Il écarte plus ses jambes pour donner de l'espace et s'offrir encore plus aux coups de son ami dont il sent le souffle de retour sur sa nuque. Puis il reprend ses mouvements accompagnés de concert par ceux derrière lui. Il hurle maintenant, ça le libère de quelque chose, d'une sensation trop grande, du vertige qu'il ressent... La chevelure de sa femme lui chatouille l'épaule elle halète contre lui, sa peau luisante de sueur glisse contre son torse. La sienne est aspirée par deux langues, l'une sur son visage et l'autre dans son dos. Il la sent même se perdre dans ses cheveux puis sur ses oreilles, lui donnant à entendre le plus beau son du monde.

Les frissons le prennent presque par surprise. Il se sent définitivement partir quand au-dessus de son épaule les langues se rejoignent. Et dans le profond baiser qu'ils s'échangent sous ses yeux, John jouit, son sexe se délivrant par saccades frénétiques qu'il accompagne de hurlements rauques. Sherlock le suit de près faisant de sa belle voix une montagne de désirs tellement sur son sexe, s'est resserré l'anus de son ami. Peut-être c'est ce qui doit à Mary son orgasme de taille. Pour elle c'est plus lent mais tout aussi profond. Les deux hommes fascinés la regardent partir très loin, les larmes perlant à ses paupières, la bouche grande ouverte et presque dans un chant leur offrant un festival de oui.

Ils restent un temps là mélangés et serrés, quelques caresses se perdent encore sur leur peau. Puis Sherlock en premier se sépare de John, tenant précautionneusement le préservatif qu'il noue et envoie à la poubelle. Mary se secoue un peu puis se replonge amoureusement dans le giron de John toujours essoufflé qui caresse ses cheveux tendrement. Sherlock hésite un peu debout près du lit, son air lointain est revenu avec dans les yeux une triste petite lueur.

-Reviens dans ton lit idiot ! intervint alors son ami sans même le regarder tellement il le connaît.

Il lui tend le bras et Sherlock se pelotonne dans sa chaleur bienveillante avec un soupir de satisfaction qui leurs fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. John a le nez dans les boucles brunes de son ami et se sent partir dans le sommeil, sa respiration s'alourdit. Il entend alors deux voix lointaines déjà :

-Notre plan a marché !

Suivit rapidement dans un petit rire malicieux :

-Oui ! Hi hi !

John, juste avant de s'endormir dans la moiteur du lit et de ses occupants, a le temps de murmurer de sa voix de ténor légèrement cassée :

-Plan ? Quoi ! Quel plan ?

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !<em>


End file.
